Cece's cousin, Maka Albarn
by Franny96
Summary: Cece got a message from her cousin Maka saying that she will be living with them because her dad had found a new job in Chicago. Cece wants Maka to stop studying for a day and have fun and she and Rocky will help her have fun. R&R, not good at summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon and Cece and Rocky were sitting inside one of the booths at Crusty's eating , Cece got a message and when she read it, she groaned.

"Cece, what's wrong, did your mother text you to go buy groceries?" ask Cece's best friend and dance partner Rocky.

Cece groaned again " It's worse than that. I just got a message from my cousin saying that she'll be living with us because her dad found a new job here, she's arriving tonight at around 8 p.m. with her dad. It's been 3 years since I last saw her."

" What's so bad about that, you'll see your cousin again after 3 years, what is she like?"

"She's a total nerd, she loves studying and reading, always has those low pigtails, she never wore make-up and the worst part is... she never had a boyfriend!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and signed " And I don't see what the problem is, maybe she's not interested in boys and wants to do her best in every subject and to help other people when they need help."

"Yeah but have you seen her how hard she studies, she never has a break, she would lock herself in her room and study all day and night, and when I invite her to go shopping with me and a few girls, she totally rejects my invitation and said that she's not interested in shopping, I mean who else isn't interested in shopping, that's why she doesn't have many friends."

"Cece, don't be mean like that, to me she sounds alright, I mean she works very hard, like me, and wants to help other people, like me, and loves reading, like me, an-" Cece interrupted her.

"I get it, alright, you have a lot of things in common."

"What's her name anyway?"

"Her name's Maka Albarn, what a weird name, don't you think?"

"Nah, I like that name, it sounds cute."

Cece gave Rocky a look " You're weird, and you disgust me."

Rocky pouted "Come on, Cece, give her a chance, she might have changed the past 3 years, you will be happy to see her again, and I want to meet her when she arrives." she said with a smile.

" Fine, I will give her a chance, but if you're wrong, I will never speak to you ever again." Cece said and gave Rocky a glare.

Rocky fake hurt and put her hand on her chest where her heart is " That hurts, how could you be so mean, meanie!"

Cece laughed and hugged her best friend and she hugged her back " Alright, I won't speak to you for a day, got it?"

Rocky groaned " Okay fine."

Cece smiled and Rocky smiled back.

000

It was evening, 7:30 p.m. and Cece, Flynn, her little brother and their mother were preparing dinner for their guests. Cece's cousin was arriving in half and hour and they have to be ready to greet them and invite them in. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Jones family stopped what they were doing, looked at each other and then at the door. They couldn't arrive so quickly, could they? They said that they were coming at excatly 8:00 p.m. Cece went to open the door and sight in relief, it was Rocky.

" Hey Rocks."

"Hi, Cece."

"Hi, Rocky!" Flynn yelled from the kitchen.

" Hi, Flynn! Hello Mrs. Jones."

"Hey Rocky and please just call me Georgia, could you help us finish putting the plates with food at the table?"

"Sure, Mrs. Jo- I mean Georgia."

Georgia smiled and went back on finishing the table.

" So, how did your mother made you help her with the cooking?" Rocky asked Cece.

"Oh, she said that this day was very special and said that if I didn't help her, she will hide my magazines with cute and hot boys!" she complained.

"Well at least we're almost ready with setting up the table, so it will be fine, when are they arriving?"

Cece looked at the clock and it read 7:59 p.m. "Any minute."

And when the clock turned to exactly 8:00 p.m. they heard a knock on the door, right on time!

" That has to be them and their right on time, okay how do I look?" Georgia asked.

"You look great." Cecem Rocky and Flynn said together.

"Okay, you look great too and now when I open the door I want you to be nice and behave, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

She opened the door and standing in front of them was a man with long red hair, he had blue eyes and he was wearing a black outfit with a red tie and black shoes.

The man smiled when he saw the first person he wanted to see.

"Georgia!"

"Spirit!"

They both hugged and pulled away and smiled.

" How are you, it's been a long time!"

"Yes, I know, 3 years of not seeing each other, it felt like eternity!"

They both laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, kids this is Spirit Albarn."

"It is a nice to meet you." Spirit smiled and they smiled back.

" It is a nice to meet you too, sir. My name's Rocky, Rocky Blue, I'm the Jones neighbour."

"My name's Flynn."

"And I'm Cece."

"So Spirit, where's your adorable daughter?"

"Oh, yeah, Maka come on in hunny."

As she came out of her hiding spot **(Cece: Did I mention she was also shy, I guess not, now you** **know!) , **she was wearing white long sleeve shirt with a red tie, a red skirt and brown boots, her sandy blonde hair was tied in low pigtails as her green eyes stare at everyone as she introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn, it is nice to meet you all." she said with a warm smile.

* * *

This is my second fanfic crossover so read and review, please, and tell me what do you think, do you like it because I wanted to make a Shake It Up! and Soul Eater crossover and I gave it shot. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

After the introductions, everyone went to the tables and started chatting. Georgia and Spirit were talking about how their lives were after not seeing each other for 3 years, Flynn was showing Rocky his new video game called God Of War: Ascension and Cece was trying to make a conversation with Maka.

" So, Maka, how were you?" Cece asked.

" I've been fine, what about you Cece?"

"I've been OK, nothing changed much, I always dance in Shake It Up, Chicago! with Rocky, taking care of Flynn, going to school etc."

" That's very good. My life has been OK, too. I always write my homework and study for my exams at home after school, sometimes I study at the library, because it's peaceful, I read romance novels, playing with my cat, Blair, I cook, since my father goes to a bar to hang out with women every night, I don't have much fun, because school is more important than that, I also signed for a chess competition last month and I won, isn't that great?" Maka said excitedly.

Cece gave her a fake smile ' Seriously, why couldn't you sign for a cheerleading squad or volleyball, your're perfect for that, you haven' t changed at all.'

" You know Cece, you haven't changed much, I mean yeah it's great to be on the television, but you have to think about school too, like your friend, I heard you haven't got good grades." she said with a serious look.

Cece gave her a funny look " Pff... What? Don't be silly, I just... don't have much time, because... I'm always busy, that's all!" she laughed nervously.

Maka raised an eyebrow " With what, if I may ask?"

"Umm..."

" I knew it."

" What, you knew what?!" Cece panicked.

" That if I haven't moved to Death City, I would have helped you with school, but don't worry, now that we meet again, I will help you with every subject that you have difficulties."

" Uh-" Cece tried to say something but Maka interrupted her.

"Don't worry, it will be fun, we're going to hang with each other every day, we're going to study together, I'll be attending your school on Monday,isn't it great?"

" Yeah, it's amazing!" Cece fake smiled again. ' No, it's horrible.'

" Hey, wait a second."

" What is it?"

" Did you say, you read romance novels?"

" Um, yes, I did, why?"

" You said you hate romance!"

Maka blushed at that " Oh, really, I didn't know."

There's one thing Cece would like,correction, wants to know the answer to her next question.

"Tell me... WHO'STHECUTEBOYTHATCAUGHTYOUREYE?!" Cece whispered yelled in excitement.

Maka looked confused and asked her " Could you repeat that slowly so I can understand what you're trying to ask me?"

Cece took a deep breath before asking the same question slowly " Who is the cute boy that caught your eye?"

Maka blushed even more, making Cece demanding an answer.

" I-I don't k-know what your t-talking a-about." Maka stuttered and cursed for doing that.

" Oh please, don't give me that, it's obvious that you're lying because your blushing, so come on, tell me, pleaaaase-"

" You know what, I'm going to unpack my stuff, thank you for the meal Mrs. Jones, excuse me." With that Maka stood up and went to her bedroom.

" Okay, that was strange."

Rocky moved next to Cece.

"What happened?" she asked.

" Nothing much, we talked, and talked, and talked more but when I asked her this question that I'm curious to know, she stood up and excused herself, she didn't give me an answer." Cece pouted, but smirked and added " But she blushed when I asked her the question."

"Oh really, what is that question?" Rocky asked curiously.

Cece shrugged " I only asked her who was the boy that caught her eye, because she told me that she's reading romance novels, AND she's still a bookworm." she glared at her friend.

Rocky smiled nervously. " Okay, maybe she didn't change much but-"

" And the worst thing is, she's going to make my life worse, you wanna know why?" Rocky nodded " She's going to transform me into a MiniHer. "

Rocky looked confused.

" In other words, I will be spending a lot of time studying with her."

" Well, it's about time." Rocky cheered.

" What does that suppose to mean?!"

" Cece, if you still want to dance in Shake It Up, Chicago! you need to fix your grades, that means you have to study hard, whether you like it or not."

Cece looked down " You're right, I guess I'll have to give it a try." she then grinned " But I won't give up."

" Won't give up on what?"

" I won't give up on finding out who's the cute boy that caught her eye, it's about time she finds a boyfriend."

" Are you serious?" Rocky asked shocked.

" Yup!" Cece's grin widened. " She blushed when I asked her the question, so it's obvious she has a secret boyfriend and I'm going to find out."

" Cece, don't make her, like you said, she's different from the other girls, and doesn't like talking about boys."

"Mmm... you're right, I'm not going to make her tell me."

Rocky smiled " That's great."

Cece smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. " Because we are going to find out, together."

Rocky's smiled turned into a frown and pouted. ' Well, at least I tried, but it won't be bad, besides, I'll get to know her.' Rocky smiled again.

**Meanwhile: In Maka's bedroom:**

Maka finished unpacking her stuff and cleaned her new room. She got Blair out of her cage, Maka sat on her bed and puts her cat on her lap, while she was sleeping peacefully. Maka then exchanged her hand and took something from under her pillow, it was a picture. A picture of her when she was 12 and a boy her age. Maka was wearing a yellow sun dress with long sleeves and light brown boots, her hair was in her usual low pigtails, and she was hugging the boy from behind, her arms were wrapped around his neck, while the boy had spiky white hair and crimson eyes. He looked annoyed but had a smile on his face, he was wearing a long sleeve blue T-shirt, red jeans, and black shoes. On the left side of the picture were written the words 'Best Friends Forever'.

Maka smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. " I hope you and the others are alright, I already miss you, especially you, Soul."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, I just had a lot of homework, stupid school, anyway, this is chapter 2, hope you like it!


End file.
